


Things unknown

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Mirror Sex, Shame, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Hermione still has some things to learn ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things unknown

  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- mirror  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_1194] Lavender x Parvati x Hermine | Miss Know It All hat noch so manche Wissenslücke

  

 

Hermione thinks she was never more ashamed in her life. And yet she can’t take her eyes of the mirror right in front of her spread legs. “Look at her face, Lavender,” Hermione hears Parvati’s voice.

Lavender giggles. “I guess little Miss Know-it-all still has some things to learn.”

Hermione gives a shriek as she feels delicate fingers stroking her private parts, her shame increases as her sex glints from wetness.

“Let’s teach her some things. I bet she doesn’t know what her little cunt is capable of,” Parvati grins and pushes two fingers into her wet hole.

“Oh, no …” Hermione whimpers but of course they don’t listen. Quite the opposite, now Lavender crawls forward and starts to caress her clit. Hermione gasps at the sudden touch and already feels the well-known tingle in her stomach, only so much more intense.

“Don’t close your eyes or you’ll miss it,” Lavender grins.

Hermione doesn’t know how to cope with this new sensation. It seems Parvati changed the angle of her fingers, touching a spot in her cunt that makes her scream out with pleasure.

“Oh God,” Hermione pants and watches how the girl penetrates her faster and faster, until she starts to tremble violently. The climax comes and transparent liquid shoots out of her cunt, soaking the sheets. Hermione screams as the stream keeps going, and the other girls cheer.

“Now that was a squirt!” Lavender says, as Hermione falls back on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

 

  



End file.
